Ice dragon serpent
The ice dragon serpent is the tenth sky serpent in Sky Serpents. Appearance The ice dragon serpent has icy scales, adorned with small, icy spikes, and larger bony spikes. Its head has two yellow eyes and several icy spikes and horns on it. Game Information The ice dragon serpent's body is somewhat long, and slippery. The player can potentially slide into spikes at first, but after some tries, avoid collisions. Spikes are found around the weak spots of the ice dragon serpent, which can spike the player at curves if the player holds on to the weak point. The spikes will not alternate position or disappear. This serpent moves in a zigzag pattern, and. The level presents a hard challenge to the player, due to its slipperiness and spikes. The longer up the serpent, the more spikes are found. The frequent curves of the ice dragon serpent are very annoying, as these curves are very deadly to the player due to almost all spots filled up with spikes. The last weak point is the hardest up to this part in the game. Sealed off by two spikes, there is a very tiny gap between the two the player can slip into and hack away at the serpent. However, this point also curves. Tips An easy way to complete the level is head to the end of the serpent, and when this weak spot is being curved, jump when the first spike comes up for easy access to this "safe spot". If the player is at full health, they should stay in this spot and hack away at the weak point, as it is possible to kill all the other weak points without the player being damaged. If this tip is followed, the player should accumulate around 60-80% damage. The player now should be able to destroy the other segments. Another tip for damaging the segments without getting damaged is to attack the segments when they are face up (that is, when the spikes are pointing to the sky and the weak point is moving horizontally right). The player should try to avoid getting into pits (where the segments curl down into, then curl up), and just attack segments that are on "high ground" (segments above pits). A way to completely avoid the spikes and its slippery surface is to head to its head, then wait for a chance to place the dagger into the other spikeless side. Although this does not allow walking due to being on the other side, the player will be able to place their dagger over and over again, eventually reaching all weak spots. Strategy Because of its slipperiness, the player should jump and land spin attack onto the weak spots (when they can), and walk to the spots when necessary. Remember stabbing down negates momentum. Because of the zig-zag pattern, the player should land on the weak spot when its going up, and jump before they touch the spikes when the segment is going down. Attacks The ice dragon serpent has spikes around weak spots. These spikes harm the player on contact. Abilities The ice dragon serpent's body is coated in ice, and due to this, walking on the serpent will cause the player to slide. This can be helpful, and sometimes unhelpful. It is helpful when trying to reach a spot quickly, but becomes unhelpful due to its short slide when the player stops. This slide can potentially wham the player into spikes, and thus cause damage. This forces the player to stop abruptly so they slide to the spot they would want to stop in when usually walking. Weak Spots This sky serpent has four weak spots, each which take around nine blows each to kill. Each weak spot is flanked by two spikes each. Other appearances *Ice Temple skin - The Ice dragon serpent appears being attacked by the Slayer. Ice Temple (1).png|The ice dragon serpent in the Ice Temple skin. Trivia * It is sometimes possible to kill the ice dragon serpent without destroying all of the weak spots. * Players will not be hurt by the spikes if they stab the top of the serpent's head. Category:Enemies Category:Sky Serpents